


If You're Nice

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Costumes, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L needs to find some Halloween spirt.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: 13 Haunted Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	If You're Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Prompt I received on Tumblr for L & “Don’t tell me you’re not dressing up for Halloween.”

L stood at the window and stared out over the streets below his Winchester home. A single crimson leaf swirled gracefully into his sightline, a beauty he couldn’t help but watch until it was taken by a gust of wind that pulled it into the distance and disappeared. The pale yellow sun sunk slowly behind the horizon, reluctant to give its world over to the nighttime.

“Ryuzaki!” The voice called out from behind, startling him just enough to be noticeable. They were so quite they might as well have sneaked up on him deliberately. Raking their eyes over the same old white shirt and jeans hanging loosely on his slender frame, they sighed. “Don’t tell me you’re not dressing up for Halloween! Your natural eye bags are a nice touch, but that’s not going to be enough to get you the good treats.”

“As I’ve told you before, Halloween is not the celebration it is in America. You can try, but your efforts for collecting sweets will yield minimal results.” He turned to face them, a smile tugging one corner of his lips when his eyes landed on them.

There they stood, black robe lined in cobalt brocade, secured with a golden clasp at the hollow of their neck, with black boots that laced up over their ankles. Through charcoal-smudged eyes, they stared at him with arms folded across their chest, but what made his smile grow wide was the witch’s hat sitting cockeyed on top of their head, emerald feathers and gathers of indigo tulle sticking out from the velvet band that wrapped around it. Regardless of his thoughts on the holiday that was invading on his birthday cake, he still thought they looked cute in that getup, though those were not the words that came out of his mouth.

“You look ridiculous.”

“Says the man who wears the same damn thing every day.” They feigned a sneer at him before closing the gap between them. Kissing him on the tip of his nose, they took the hat from their head and tugged it securely into place over his spikey mane. They leaned back to take in their creation and with a satisfied grin, grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. “Come on. Since you made fun of my costume, instead of ‘World’s Greatest Detective’ you can go as ‘The World’s Biggest Ass’. See? You’re already ready to go.” They gave him a playful wink.

“Do I still get half of the treats we obtain?” He pressed his thumb to his lip as they dragged him along behind them.

They smiled at him slyly. “If you’re nice, you can have it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check me out on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)🎃


End file.
